summertime of our lives
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin and Ally meet while she's on a family vacation in California on the beach, they date all summer and fall completely head over heels for each other. But now she's been back home for four months and Austin's missing her and reminisces about their summer while he tries to find her. / Sucky summary but I promise this is the best one-shot I've written, give it a try?


summertime of our lives

**Author's Note: Hey, so this is a big step for me. This song I've based this story off of means so much to me, it's "Summertime Of Our Lives" by Cody Simpson, I love it so, so much and I really hope this story does it justice. This story I wrote July 21, 2013 **(_I know specific lol_)** and I based one of the flashbacks on the tbm cast interviews because it was from that time; I was going to keep this story just for me but I really hope you guys enjoy it as I actually like this.**

_Disclaimer: I only own the story behind this, not the song, the show or anything you recognize._

* * *

All this summer, Austin and Ally had been having a blast, Ally had come to California for a family trip from New York, and Austin lived there. They may have only been nineteen, but they knew whatever they had was real and true. Ally only stayed on her family trip until they end of summer, September 5th, she was gone. She believed she'd never see him ever again; that he would forget her by the time they both went back to college. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

The whole summer was filled of things neither one of them would forget. Austin's favorite? They called it their _"midnight beach sessions"_ - every single Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, it would happen.

Ω ∞ Ω  
_#~..*- Flashback -*..~#_

It was about their twenty-first late night beach session, it was a minute or two past midnight and Austin was sat on the familiar log they'd found the day they met at the beach. The air was warm, with a slight breeze keeping him from melting, thankfully, the waves were crashing nicely against the shore. It was a clear night, not cloudy at all - all he could see was the stars and the moon, making light on the beach he was currently in awaiting Ally's arrival.

"Hey there handsome."

"Hey yourself."

He stood, walking a few steps to meet her, they'd already had _the talk_ about what they were exactly, and they'd come to the conclusion they were going to date; but only for the summer. They were going to break up with each other at the end of the summer, and maybe meet again next summer when the water gets warm.

"You brought the guitar," he stated happily, taking it from her hands and making his way back to the small log.

Ally sat down next to him, she wore a white sundress with black birdcage sketches on it, her hair was brushed through, her natural hair only slightly curly which she had put into two braids - but at midnight it had turned into messy braids. She was barefoot and that was only because she knew she was on a beach.

He played a few chords, "So, what do you want me to play?"

"I don't know, anything."

He played a slow tune, that had some sort of groove to it, it was a head-bopping kind of tune, he looked up at her and flashed her one of the cheesist smiled he'd ever let her see.

She smiled back at him, laughing slightly at his mouth. Recognizing the song, her smile grew, but she didn't quite recognize it enough to figure what it was exactly.

His favorite memories took place at those _Midnight Beach Sessions_, and he always played their favorite songs, and they always sung together. They both knew all the words, and they sounded perfect together.

_#~..*- End Of Flashback -*..~#_

Ω ∞ Ω  
Despite those being his favorite memory, Ally's was completely different, hers was when they were in daylight and they'd write their names in the wet sand until the tide came and washed them away, but whenever the waves did come to wash them from the sand; they'd run away.

But, of course Austin had other favorite memories...

Ω ∞ Ω  
_#~..*- Flashback -*..~#_

"Austin!" She squealed, running further away from him, giggling while doing it, "Stop it!"

He chuckled, running faster, as fast as his legs would ever take him, "_Neverrrr_!" And then, he finally caught up to her, "Gotcha."

"Now what're you gonna do, you big bully?"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind immediately, spinning her around, making her laugh even louder, "Mwwhahhaha!"

She squealed once again, but didn't yell at him to let her go, and after a few spins, he landed her back on the ground safely, thankfully.

Ally sighed happily, and laid down on the sand, pulling Austin down with her, after a minute or two, they sat up on the sand - Austin kissed her cheek as she then scruched up her noses and squinted her eyes - they were in direct sunlight.

She brushed her hair away from her eyes as Austin got up once again, pulling Ally along with him.

_#~..*- End Of Flashback -*..~#_

Ω ∞ Ω  
Something Austin never understood was why people would say that the further away the couple were, the less they were on their mind. Why they'd say _"out of sight, out of mind_", because in reality, let's face it; that couldn't be more incorrect. The further away she was; the more his mind always thought of her, and only her.

He's tried everything to get her out of his mind, even just for an hour, he'd finished his final work for college, so he had all the time in the world to do absolutely nothing.

One late Sunday night, the one after she left, he went back to the beach they'd had always sit and have their session, sitting down on that log; a green glass bottle came to the shoreline. Picking it up, he noticed there was a pen inside it. God knows how that stayed in there, but he had a crumpled up piece of paper they'd doodled on in the café down the road from the beach.

Rolling up the paper, he put it inside, putting their names at the bottom.

_XXX .AUSTIN MOON -heart- ALLY DAWSON. XXX_

That was it for the night, he sent the bottle away and went back to his tiny apartment he shared with a college friend; who was away visiting his girlfriend who'd just moved to San Francisco.

The roommate planned on moving out there, so he could be with his girlfriend; which gave Austin an idea.

Reaching for his phone, he dialled a number he'd come so familiar with.

Urging her to pick up the phone by whispering 'pick up' a million and three times, she finally did, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

He almost could see the smile on her face growing, "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm as good as I can be, so I was thinking... when do you finish college?"

She uhmmed, and ahhed for about twenty seconds until eventually, "Tomorrow according to my calandar, why? What's up?"

"I was thinking, when you're done with college... maybe you could move out here? Or I could go over there?"

"Austin-"

"I _know_ we talked about this, but it's not working. Nothing's working out like it should've," he took a sharp sigh, "I just _really miss you,_ okay?"

"I miss you too, I'll think about it, alright?"

The smile soon returned to his face as he replied, "Good," he walked over to his window, which he opened and looked up at the sky, "I uhm, guess it's just that I'm not used to not having anything to do by myself."

"I get it, you don't like being bored and alone. It's been hard here too."

"Okay, so what college stuff have you got tomorrow?"

He heard her bed springs let out a big creek when she sat down on it, as she told him, "I've just got to pick up old folders and paperwork and collect my result papers and then I'm free."

"So you're celebrating tomorrow then?"

"No, I'm out of college tomorrow night, so I'll be job hunting. And apartment hunting, this apartment creeps me out."

Laughing, he explains something to her, "All the more reason to move out here, no creepy apartments, just beaches and sun and _meeeee_!"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye, miss you."

"Miss you too. Bye," And then they hung up the phone.

She never actually told him what state, or even country she lived in; all he knew about her whereabouts was she was an American, she was a city girl and it was a long, long way to get from where she was to California.

It had been four months now, and it was a very bad night for her not being there with him.

Ω ∞ Ω  
That night, he didn't sleep, he spent money on tickets - but he had quite a lot to spend from playing odd shows in small places like at coffee-houses and street corners and maybe the odd mall or two. He had a lot to say that was basically all he did, well that and he just got out of college - he hasn't really spent anything except for on bills.

The next morning, he was on a street he's never heard of. He approached an apartment building he never knew of. But knew who was there. He was in New York, he narrowed down the states that were cities, and then put her accent to the test. _She was_ _a_ _New Yorker._

Her building's name was Starlight Hightops. She'd told him that at one of their Late Night Beach Sessions. At least he hoped and prayed that was the right building, he went towards the front desk, "Hi, is there an Ally Dawson who lives here?"

The employee behind the counter turned to face his computer, "Yes," a voice in Austin's head screamed his agreements, "In apartment 13J."

Smiling, Austin thanked the man who looked about twenty-five, "Thank you," he ran over to the stairs, but not before the employee yelled him saying there was a lift just beside the stairs, but he paid no attention to the man; he was already gone, running up the stairs.

Austin wore his old backpack on his back, carrying a compass; a map; a bottle of water and a necklace he'd given her, that she had left in his pocket when she left, and his cell was of course in his pocket.

Once he got to the thirteenth floor, he let out an excited sigh or some sort of breathy noise. He ran back all the doors, and slowed down once he got to 13I. Then stopped finally outside 13J, again, he let out another breath he had no idea he was holding, he knocked.

Ally was inside, he knew it, but she's just got back from her college and she was currently on her computer - rapidly searching for jobs and apartments - both in New York and California, and she'd just clicked on an apartment very near the beach they'd spent their summer in California.

In the time between knocking, and the door being opened, everything that could possibly go wrong rushed through his mind.  
_What if she has a new boyfriend? What if she doesn't want to see him? What if her parents are there and they suddenly hate him despite the fact they loved him four months ago? What if-_  
As the door opened, his heart beat skipped far too many beats for him to still be alive - but somehow he was still there - and when he saw her, the beat stopped.

"_Austin._ Is that you?"

His voice came back, he prayed silently it would break if he tried to form words, "Hi," - it didn't.

"What are you- what? When? How did you get _here_?"

"I figured it out."

She threw herself around his neck, and he held her tight. His head found the crook of her neck and he stayed there; if there was one thing she had to know, it was that whatever she chose; _he's always going to love her._

"I love you, I'm still in love with you," he murmured into her hair.

"Me too. I love you too," she released the hug first, only being about three or four inches from him.

A smile spread across his face, firstly tugging at the corner of his mouth and soon enough spread across his whole being, he took hold her face, cupping her cheeks and kissed her.

Something he hadn't done in about four months.

_Let's just say they had much more beach memories in California._

* * *

**As I said, I really hope you liked this s much as I loved writing it like a year ago. And for those who read _I Bet I Won't Fall_ and want me to update a lot at the same time... I am sorry but I'll never do that as most of the story is built on the wait as it's part of the build up. I'm sorry but I'm updating that story on Wednesday. **

**Anyway, please review this and tell me what you thought :)**

**Byeeee!**


End file.
